Flower of Hell
by Rei-la-da
Summary: If it exist, Ed is going to hell. He doesn't dare try to pretend like he's going to heaven. Al refuses to believe that's his brothers destination. If Ed is going to hell, then he will gladly follow. After all, they have always been more than brothers. They just have to realize that first. Elricest! yaoi (boyxboy). Don't like then back up. Rated M for later chapters.


**Since my last yaoi was liked, I've decided to write another one. I was inspired to write this by the song called Naraku no hana by Eiko Shimamiya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa and the team that made the anime. **

I will never forget that day. A little over a year ago me and my older brother were sitting on a park bench out in the rain. He had an argument with the colo- general, again. I wasn't there to witness it, only Ed storming out angrily. He let out a sad chuckle. The rain droplets slid down his blonde bangs as he hung his head low. "I really am hopeless, aren't I?" He asked me. I wasn't sure if I should respond or let him talk. I chose the last option. I sat quietly waiting for him to continue. "I can't even take an insult to my height well. I'm seventeen now, I need to grow up." He whispered sadly. This surprised me, considering he was already far more mature than most adults out there. Minus the short temper.

"I'm glad I was able to get your body back though, even if it did mean using a philosopher stone. I used it, not you so don't feel guilty. You didn't deserve to be trapped in that armor. It was my fault, you were always innocent." He said, looking up at the sky. The rain hit his face and ran down his cheeks. For a second I thought he was crying. "It's okay brother, we both-" He cut me off before I could finish. "I dragged you into it, and you being young, followed your older brother. Heh. Some older brother I am." I shook my head. "I could of stopped if I wanted to but I didn't! You don't have to shoulder it on your own!" I explained to him. If only he wouldn't be so stubborn and let me be responsible for my own actions.

"Al, if there is a God, in his eyes you're innocent. I on the other hand have always been a flower of hell." He whispered under his breath. I heard what he said whether he wanted me to or not. "Flower of hell? What?" I asked, confused. He wasn't making much sense. "Ever since that taboo I've been destined there. While I may bloom above the ground for a bit, when I shrivel up and die, I'll fall back down. I belong there, but I'll be content as long as you're safe." It wasn't like him to talk about heaven or hell. I always thought he didn't believe in those things, yet here he was thinking about his destination.

"If you're going to hell, then I am too. There's no way I could go to heaven, or whatever is up there, without you!" I protested. He laughed and patted my head. "You don't get to make that decision. You're far too innocent to end up in hell along with me." He gave me a sad smile that made me want to hug him. Before I knew it that's exactly what I did. "And you don't get to make that decision either, brother." He seemed shocked by the sudden hug, but hugged me back. "I didn't make the decision, my actions did."

Now, a year later, here I was thinking about it again. Why was I so worried about that still? I checked the clock on the wall, two a.m. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was falling asleep just fine until I started thinking about it. In a way I'm glad I did. If I fell to sleep I would have those dreams again. Those dreams of doing indecent things with my own _brother_. It all started a month ago when he left for a mission. I felt really lonely and sulked around the house. I didn't have any friends besides the ones in the military and they were all busy working. Despite my pleas to come with him he said what he always says about him being the dog and not me. Because of my loneliness I fell asleep thinking of him and then it happened. Ever since then I've started noticing things about him that I overlooked before. Like the way his hair shimmered in the sun, and how when he stretched it showed off his- no. Bad Al, stop that!

Either I needed professional help, or to grow out of this stage. My body being still pretty new I had lots of catching up to do. I hoped it was a stage but now I'm getting worried. I feel my face heat up if he leans to close, and when he steps out of the shower in the nude I shriek like a girl and run. He gives me weird looks sometimes but other than that he doesn't seem to be questioning me. I heard a scream come from his room and bolted out of my bed. Was he being attacked? What if he was bleeding to death? All these paranoid thoughts made me run faster. I swung open the door and ran in. There was no assassin, just a shivering Ed.

"Oh. Hey Al. I'm sorry for waking you, e-everythings fine." He said in a hoarse voice, shortly after cursing himself for the stutter. "Brother, what happened?" I asked, walking over. He had the blanket wrapped around his body like a life force. "It's nothing, go back to bed." He ordered. I shook my head and wrapped an arm around him. "Was it another nightmare?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm a wuss. Go to sleep Al, there's no need for you to worry." He tried to assure me. "I don't want to leave when you're this shaken up." "You need your rest, Al." "How about we just stay in the same bed?" The words slipped out without me thinking. I could of sworn he blushed a little before nodding. I took the blankets from him and remade the bed. It was no doubt messed up by his tossing and turning.

Once it was remade nicely, I slid in. Ed was hesitant, but soon followed. He didn't stop shivering and I felt useless. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. He let out an involuntary squeak but soon relaxed. When we woke up it was almost eight. I took a shower while he got dressed for work. He left the door with a smile, and that was good enough for me. Two weeks later I've noticed him going out in the evening and not arriving until past midnight. I would scold him and demand answers but he would never tell me. Another week passed, and one object made it all clear. One night he came home and was wearing a silver heart necklace. It was the first thing I noticed. That's when I knew for sure that he was seeing someone. I got up off the couch and stomped over to him. I held my fist clenched at my sides.

"Alright brother, tell me who you're seeing!" I said sternly. He looked surprised and then sighed when he realized he was wearing the necklace. "I was going to tell you when I thought time time was right." He said. I was beyond angry. "When the time was right? I've been questioning you for weeks what you were up to! Why didn't you answer me then? Whoever this woman is you could of told me!" I yelled. "It's not that easy Al! How would I know how you'd react?" He asked. I sighed. "You're eighteen, you're supposed to be seeing girls at this age I would accept it!" I lied. In truth I was hurt because I so badly wanted him all to myself.

"It's not a girl Al!" He yelled before blushing. I froze and we stood there staring at each other. "You're gay?" I asked. He blushed a new shade of red and nodded. "Oh. It's okay I am too." I bit my lip hard, I didn't mean to say that! He stared at me before smiling. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "The same reason you didn't tell me. I was scared of your reaction." I said. He laughed. "Fair enough. So, are you interested in anyone?" He asked. I blushed. "N-Not in particularly. Hey, before we start with my love life, we should start about yours! Who's the guy you're seeing?" I asked. I was very curious to know who it was that stole my older brothers heart.

"His name is Dominik. He's new to the military and just got accepted as a state alchemist. He's a year older than me, but not that much taller. He has brownish-goldish eyes and honey blonde hair." Ed described. It was weird how this man was somewhat similar to my appearance. "When do I get to meet him?" I asked. "Tomorrow, if you want to." Ed said. I smiled. "Of course I want to! I'm so happy for you brother!" I exclaimed as I pulled him in for a hug. In truth, I was angry and jealous. Whoever this Dominik guy was, if he so much as hurt my brother, he wouldn't live to see another day. I would make that message loud and clear tomorrow.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know by reviewing! Till next time! **

**~Rei-la-da**


End file.
